Size Zero
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: Eleanor hates the way she is. She wants to be... different. She wants to be... attractive. She wants to be... a size zero. But, lately, that's not her current waist size. It's more than double, maybe even triple. However, she has a goal to lose it all. Will it work? Diets in the past never have, but... But maybe this one might work... Just maybe...


_Hello there, everybody! *angry mob starts running towards me* O.O GUYS, GUYS, CHILL! It's ME! ... Chipmunks Are My THANG? So, um, after issues, I was forced to go under a name change and I am so so so so so so so sorry for maybe kinda sorta ditching the AATC archive... :P Other fandoms got in the way. My bad.  
_

_But, to remember y'all of the first day I came here (YES, it's been a year; time really does fly...) I've decided to publish this little 'ole one-shot me and Jossy (better known as XxLynChanxX?) wrote! (... I kinda can't get a story done w/out her XD So, Jossy, if you're reading this, FANKS JOO! :3 *waves*)  
_

_Anyway, back to you guys! :D Hope y'all enjoy!_

* * *

Eleanor Wilson stared blankly down the halls of West Eastman, her gaze locked on Alvin and his current girlfriend whose name she couldn't remember. Eleanor sighed as Alvin's eyes scanned the girl and her super thin, size zero waist.

The girl was known by Charlene and oh, how Eleanor envied her.

She wanted to be that way; so that way Alvin could be interested in her...

It seemed those were the only types of girls he liked; skinny ones...

Eleanor knew she was far from that...

She squeezed a small roll of fat from her belly. The days had long gone when she could blame it on baby fat. She was disgusted with herself for letting her body get this way.

Too many french fries and milk shakes before bedtime. Too many nachos with lunch. Too many midnight snacks. Too many...

"Uh, hello? Earth to Eleanor?" Brittany's voice interrupted her baby sister's thoughts. "You there?"

"Oh!" Eleanor slightly jumped when her gaze fell upon her eldest sister. "Hey, Brit. What's up?"

The pink-clad Chipette let out a huff of annoyance. "I need you to do my History report; since Jeanette's too busy with Simon half of the time. Can you handle it?"

"Um... I'm kind of dealing with something right now...why can't you do it?"

"Hello, the big party this weekend? I can't do a report _and _go to the party. Come on, you're good at history, right?" Eleanor sighed and agreed. It was better to just do what Brittany asked. Besides, if she spent time on two history reports, maybe she could rely on the stress to shed some of her weight...

"Thanks, little sis..." Brittany grinned, ruffling her sister's hair. "Oh, by the way? Some advice. Lose the pigtails. It's junior year; not Kindergarten."

Eleanor rolled her eyes as her sister walked off. It was always one thing or another with Brittany...

Still though, Eleanor wanted to loose some weight, maybe changing her hair could be the next step

Then, suddenly, the bell rang; alerting students to show up to class or to show up in detention for tardiness. Their choice. So, like the rest of the students, Eleanor hurried into her classroom and took her seat; the one at the back of the room.

"Hey Ellie." Theodore's familiar voice greeted, with his usual cheery smile.

Eleanor put on a fake smile and turned to face Theo.

"Hey..." she said kindly.

Sadly, their conversation did not last long; for the strict math teacher had already entered; slapping her ruler against the blackboard; telling every student to shut up and sit up.

Ellie only half focused on the lesson. The other half of her mind was busy trying to come up with ways to loose weight. She wanted to be thin enough for Alvin by February, but. She only had four months. She had never been able to stick to a diet for longer than four days.

And diets; they never did anything. She felt, as if, she would stay the way she was... forever...

She felt fat and ugly compared to her sisters. They were effortlessly skinny and it annoyed Ellie to no ends.

She would strive to have Jeanette's body.

Jeanette was skinny as a stick and she had tried several times to actually _gain_ weight...

Eleanor knew if she was that thin; she'd be perfect.

She'd be perfect and happy.

"Wilson!" the math teacher barked. "Ignore me one time and it's detention for you!"

"Sorry ma'am!" Eleanor squeaked. The teacher repeated her question and Eleanor glanced at her paper.

"Well?" The teacher snapped.

"It's, um..."

"Seven." Theodore whispered helpfully.

"Seven?" Eleanor asked aloud. The teacher looked annoyed, but nodded.

"Next time, pay attention!"

"Yes, ma'am..." Eleanor muttered.

The class went on without any more issues and Eleanor rushed out the door as soon as the bell rang. Normally, she would walk as slow as possible considering she had P.E next, but this time she had a goal.

She wanted to work hard. Lose weight. Have Alvin notice her.

She wanted to reach that size zero, no matter what it took.

_~XoXo~_

Turns out becoming a size zero took _a lot_. Ellie had gone on four different diets, gone to six different gyms, and even tried a variety of weight-loss pills (that Claire confiscated).

... She was still as fat as she always was.

She hadn't even lost an ounce. All that work and effort and she still weighed the exact same.

"Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, dinnertime!" Claire called from the kitchen.

Eleanor sighed, hopping off of her bed and following her sisters to the dining room.

"... Eleanor? Are you OK?" Jeanette's timid voice inquired; as she noticed something was up with her little sister.

"I'm fine." Ellie lied. "Just...not all that hungry is all. And I still have to finish Brit... er, my report for History..."

"... Alright." the bespectacled Chipette replied. "I'll tell Claire to save your food for later?"

"Nah, just tell her to throw it out or... whatever. I'm not going to eat it." Eleanor muttered.

"Elle, it's lasagna night. You love lasagna." Brittany snapped. "What's up?"

"I'm just not hungry, so leave me alone!" Eleanor snapped. She turned around and headed back to her room, ignoring her sisters' looks of annoyance and shock.

"Well, someone's 'hot' if ya get my drift." Brittany grumbled, letting out a light 'ow' as Jeanette bopped her over the head.

Eleanor sat on her bed and tried to ignore her grumbling stomach. She _did_ love lasagna, but she wanted to be skinny a lot more than she wanted to eat the seven layers of cheese that Claire made to perfection.

The smell tortured her and Eleanor did all in her power to ignore it, but...

_No, Ellie! How can you get to a size zero if you eat now?_ something in her head said. Eleanor knew that not eating was even worse than over eating, but it was the only way she hadn't tried.

... Perhaps that would work. Starving herself...

She had heard that other girls had done it and it worked miracles for them... Fat girls like her had become super model thin from eating nothing but a few salad leaves and drinking nothing but water.

... She would have to try...

It was the only way...

_~XoXo~_

Eleanor clutched her stomach and groaned. It was the third day that she had eaten nothing more than a leaf of lettuce and she was starving.

But, no. Just... no.

She was going to keep this up. She had actually lost weight! Only two ounces, but still!

Two ounces was a lot for a chipmunk, and this was the first time she had ever lost anything on any form of diet.

However, it wasn't really noticeable... yet.

If she gave in now, it would never be noticeable. She was getting closer to that size zero, and she was going to make it this time around.

"Hey, Brittany?"

"Yeah, Elle?" the pink-clad Chipette didn't look up from her Justin Bieber book.

"Um, can I..."

"Ellie, make this quick, I wanna finish this book!" Brittany said, indicating the Justin Bieber biography.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes?" Eleanor muttered.

Brittany's head shot up.

"Borrow _my_ clothes? The ones you claim to detest?"

"Not the ones you like...just the ones you don't wear anymore..."

"Hmm..." Brittany placed a finger on her chin. "Bottom drawer of my dresser. Go nuts."

"Thanks Britt!" Ellie said, running off to Brittany's dresser. She pulled it open and was shocked at just how *small* everything was. She looked down at herself and bit her lip.

... Was her waist _really_ going to fit in those skirts?

She tried to pull it on but the skirt stopped at her thighs. She would just have to loose more weight to fit into everything. She grabbed a few skirts and shirts. She had read that getting clothes that were too small proved as great motivation to lose weight.

And so Eleanor would lose more weight... so she could finally be noticed...

It couldn't be that hard could it?

_~XoXo~_

Ellie collapsed at her desk and Theodore looked at her, worried. She hadn't eaten in almost a month and she was losing more weight than was healthy.

"Ellie, what are you doing?" Theo asked as Eleanor popped a diet pill into her mouth and took a swig of water.

"I... I have allergies." she lied.

Eleanor faked a sneeze; unconvincing Theodore.

"... Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine, Theo." Ellie snapped. "It's just allergies. They... mess with my eating."

"... Oh. Ok." Theodore sighed.

Ellie looked at her feet, ashamed of yelling at her best friend. It faded, however, when she realized she could see her feet. She was already thinner than she had been, and that brought a smile to her, despite the growling in her tummy.

_Resist it... resist it..._ she told herself.

The growling silenced itself and Eleanor relaxed. She had already eaten one whole french fry, and she had felt disgusting. She wasn't letting herself touch food for the rest of the day.

"... Ellie?"

"Yes, Theo?"

"... Are you sure it's allergies?" his green eyes pleading; it killed Eleanor inside to lie to Theodore.

"Yes, it's allergies." she lied again. She couldn't tell him what she was doing or why. It would kill him more than lying would.

_~XoXo~_

February came and Ellie was going through an emotional break down. She was only a size 2, and Brittany's skirts still wouldn't fit her just right. Her stomach ached and she had never wanted food more than she did just then.

... Maybe just one milkshake? One slice, of double layer chocolate cheesecake?

She shook her head. Maybe Alvin would like a girl who was a size two. She pulled on the oldest of Brittany's clothes- the ones that had been worn so often that they fit Ellie perfectly- and shouted that she would be back soon.

She walked through the chilly streets to the Seville household, shivering more than usual.

... Why was that? Was it because...?

Nah, it was the middle of February. It was always bone-chillingly cold.

She walked up to the Seville's door and rang the doorbell Dave had gotten installed down by the ground. She waited a few moments before Theodore opened the door.

"Hi Eleanor!" he beamed. "What are you doing here?"

Ellie blinked once and peered around Theodore.

"I'm looking for Alvin... is he here?"

"Um, not right now. He had to do something for Dave. He'll be back soon though if you want to wait inside!" Theodore held the door open wider to allow Ellie room to fit past him and into the room.

"Thanks, Theo..." she smiled; however her expression fell as her nose caught a whiff of a very familiar smell...

Homemade brownies... And not just any homemade brownies... They were _Theodore's _homemade brownies...

"You made brownies..." she commented as her stomach growled.

"Yup, just pulled them out of the oven! Do you want one?" Theodore knew how much she loved his brownies.

"I... I had a big breakfast." She lied.

"You always have room for my brownies, don't you?"

Eleanor shook her head. "Nah. Believe me. I ate a lot."

Theodore looked upset, but didn't reply. He stared at Eleanor's now thin body and sighed. He had figured out why she had been forcing herself to get smaller, but he didn't see what the point was.

"... You sure you don't want just one?" he inquired.

Eleanor couldn't take it. She _had _to have one of Theodore's sweet, fudgey, chocolatey, ooey-gooey brownies... "... Alright. Just one."

At that moment the door swung open and Alvin walked in.

"Hey, Theo. Hey, Ellie..." he said. "How's it hanging?

Eleanor felt her heart skip a beat. "Hey, Alvin..." she murmured.

"Hey, Elle... you look different." Alvin replied, giving her a wink. "You look good."

Ellie blushed.

"Thanks, Alvin." She said. Theodore placed a brownie in front of her, but Eleanor ignored it. Alvin might change his mind about her appearance if he saw her scarfing down brownies.

Fortunately, Alvin left the room quickly and Eleanor wasn't tortured for much longer

She tore a corner of the brownie and popped it into her mouth, chewing carefully.

Oh, how she missed this! ... She realized that starving wasn't worth it... Was it?

She swallowed and took a huge bite, chewing less carefully and swallowing a large amount. The taste was bliss. However, her stomach lurched. It wasn't used to this many calories at once.

... "Excuse me." Eleanor muttered, dashing off the counter and running for the bathroom.

Her stomach hated that brownie, even if her taste buds loved it...

She vomited the little contents of her stomach into the shining toilet bowl; signs of her stomach's rebellion staining the white.

... Was this really worth it?

"Ellie, you okay?" Theodore's voice asked from behind her.

"I'm fine, Theo..." she lied as her stomach heaved.

"You didn't have to do this you know. Lose all that weight. If he was going to like you, he would have done so before you stopped eating. Being a size zero won't make him like you, and if it does... well..."

"... How did you know that?" Eleanor murmured.

Theodore looked at his toes.

"It was kinda obvious the way you would stare at Alvin and eat less when he was around... which is saying a lot because you hardly ate even if he wasn't around."

"... Uh... so?" Eleanor scratched the back of her neck nervously. "That... that doesn't mean anything..."

"Ellie, come on. It's obvious, and it's scaring everyone."

"No, it's not." she defended. "What do you even _mean _by that?"

"Look at you!" Theodore squeaked. "You lost so much weight so fast. A brownie made you sick..."

"Well... um... I _did _eat a lot earlier..." Eleanor lied, biting her lip nervously.

Theo shook his head.

"What?"

"Ellie, I know that you're doing this because of Alvin."

"Well... I... I just... I wanted him to like me, and..."

"If he was going to like you, he would like you at your normal size!"

Eleanor blinked slowly before realizing that... Theodore was right. Losing almost all of her weight would do nothing. If she did happen to get with Alvin, would being super skinny be worth it in the end? ... She would still have to starve herself.

"... You're right." Eleanor murmured. "I... I don't know what I was thinking."

"... It's OK." Theodore murmured, his emerald eyes meeting her jade ones.

Eleanor stared at her feet, no longer marveling in the fact that she could see them now. She missed her old self. ... How could she ever get back to the way she was though? ... She would need to start small. Start with little meals, and when she could eat those without vomiting, she could move on to bigger meals until she was back to her normal self.

"... Could you help me gain some weight?" Eleanor pleaded.

Theodore smiled. "Of course."

Eleanor hugged her best friend and smiled.

"Thank you, Theo!"

... That was the first time in a long time that she called him that...

He smiled and hugged her back, and Eleanor buried her head in his shoulder. He smelled like brownies and Eleanor remembered the days when she would come over and scarf down his brownies one by one.

... She vowed to get back to that. One way or another.

* * *

_... I think cheesy endings cursed me or something cuz almost everything I end nowadays could be poured on top of nachos :P_

_Anywho, I hope you all liked! :D Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary :3  
_


End file.
